Gotta Write 'Em All: A Series of Prompts
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Series of prompt-inspired drabbles/oneshots. Kagome-centric paired with guys and ladies from all over the series of Pokemon. Varying ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Series of prompt-inspired drabbles/oneshots. Kagome-centric paired with guys and ladies from all over the series of Pokemon. Varying ratings._**

 _Pairing: Various; Depends on scenario._

Disclaimer: I don't own either series.

* * *

 _Prompt: "May I Borrow A Kiss? I Promise To Give It Back."_  
 _Prompt Pairing: Ilima x Kagome_  
 _Prompt Rating: T_  
 _Word Count: 324_

* * *

01.

* * *

She froze mid-step in what she had been doing before she turned on her heel to stare incredulously at the male standing only a few feet away from her. Kagome set down the stack of papers she had just recently gathered up as she attempted to clarify what she had just heard.

She heard the bark that came from her Popplio, followed very quickly by the clapping of his flippers, as she stared at the still-smiling male looking on at her.

"What… did you just say?"

"Hm?" Ilima tilted his head to the side at hearing her soft-spoken response.

She crossed her arms over her chest, straightening her posture into one that demanded an answer from her boyfriend and study partner.

He soon gave in and complied with repeating the words that had caused her stunned reaction.

"I asked to borrow a kiss," he repeated as he reached for her hand. "I'll be sure to return it."

Kagome turned her gaze down to stare at his extended hand. For a few seconds, she contemplated what she should do, but she soon made her mind up.

 _Why was he so adorable?_

Her heart thumped in her chest as she stared down at her feet for another few seconds. She counted each one that went by.

She let out a sigh, the noise partially coming out to hide the embarrassment she felt as she took a step closer. Her next action occurred without warning, but it was still accepted.

She pressed her lips against his cheek for a split second before she stepped back and turned on her heel to hide the pink flush that covered her face.

Everything was silent, up until she could hear his fawning at her actions.

"A bold action from you is quite rare," he told her, "adorable, too!"

Also, in that moment, she found herself regretting her actions, because, chances were, he'd never forget, and he wouldn't let her forget.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Ah… I never expected to do this, but looks like I am lmao.

I'll consider writing for any and every character (unless I can't get it to work for whatever reason) Taking suggestions on prompt ideas and characters.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Series of prompt-inspired drabbles/oneshots. Kagome-centric paired with guys and ladies from all over the series of Pokemon. Varying ratings._**

 _Pairing: Various ; Depends on scenario._

Disclaimer: I don't own either series.

* * *

 _Prompt: "You're as sweet as a malasada Kagome!"_  
 _Prompt Pairing: Hau x Kagome_  
 _Prompt Rating: K_  
 _Word Length: 420_

* * *

02.

* * *

A large smile covered her lips as she plucked another chunk from the recently purchased treat, and she placed it in the center of her palm before she held her hand out. Not long after it was taken by the Pichu sitting before her, and seconds later it began to eat what it had been given. Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand and sat as she watched the electric Pokemon nibble away at its snack.

She took a bite out of the malasada she had bought as the Pichu dashed away from her upon finishing its eating. Kagome blinked a few times at watching it scurry away, silently wondering the reason it ran off so suddenly.

"Guess that was all it wanted…" she murmured to herself before taking another bite. She swapped her attention from where the Pichu had dashed off to before looking over at her Torracat, who was eating his own malasada.

"He-ey Kagome!"

The sound of her name being called caught her attention, and she glanced over her shoulder in mild confusion. Her confusion faded upon spotting a familiar figure jogging over to where she sat, and a smile replaced any hint of confusion that had been present on her face. "Hello, Hau!"

The boy came to a halt a few paces away from her and placed his hands on his knees as he stooped forward a bit to catch his breath. After managing to do so, he let out a sigh before laughing.

"How'd you manage to beat me here?"

It was a question that left her wondering the same thing. Hadn't he left before she had? After all, she had gotten caught up in the clothes shop.

That question fell far from her mind as she watched Hau rub the back of his neck.

"Anyway, how about we go get some malasadas?"

Instead of giving a vocal response, Kagome merely held her hand up and presented him with a small container of a few different malasadas. He gave a happy noise in return, and Kagome smiled as she scooted over to give him enough room to sit on the bench she had stopped at.

"Why, you're sweeter than these malasadas, Kagome!"

A pink flush stained her cheeks, and she turned her head to the side. Torracat placed his chin on her knees, giving an unamused glare at the boy who sat next to his trainer. He stared Hau down before closing his eyes and letting out a purr as Kagome began to pet him.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I have many different prompts for many different characters. Honestly, the hardest part is deciding which prompt to do next, but this one was specifically requested, so I decided to go with it first!

Thank you, _CelestialGodSlayer16_ for the cute idea! (Ah and I know it wasn't the _exact_ prompt line, but the one I used worked best in this context.)

I have a few different ones that I'm working on at the moment, so I don't know what will be up next. ( _*coughcough* though I'm sortakindamaybe eyeing Soliera and/or Dulse because both of them are just_ _ **dannng**_ _*coughcough*)_

Ah, anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow!

Bye for now~


	3. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
